It's Daddy Reposted
by zacefanno1
Summary: Stay with Troy and Gabriella through a tough time. I re-posted it after I fixed some errors. ONE-SHOT


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, two Juniors at East High, they have been dating for two years. And they both had a secret. . . .

"Yeah mom, we're just leaving the mall we'll be home in an hour." Troy said to the phone as he and Gabriella stepped out of the hospital, "Um . . . yeah we're gonna grab something to eat." Gabriella sighed they've been stating this over and over for two months. She was happy no one thought to question why they go to the mall a lot.

"Brie are you feeling alright?", he said placing a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, just tired." It was natural for Gabriella to grab his hand that was on her knee and caress his palm with her thumb. "I'm a little hungry, can we get Burger King?

"Yes, of course," he said quietly as he put the car in drive. Since those two months the two have been unconditionally happy but yet they seemed distant from each other and their friends ever so often.

"So mom has been wanting you to come over" he said taking his off the road to take a glance at his girlfriend.

"No Troy please" she buried her head on the head rest trying to rest.

"Baby, we can't just hide from the world"

"But what if she notices?, what will we do?" she stared intensively at him.

"She won't believe me."

"Troy, I'm just so scared."

"I know you are baby we'll get through this I proomise, we just need to get back in sync with everybody else."

"I hate lying but I know - I don't know how they'd understand."

"They will Brie, when both of us are ready to tell them they will."

"I love how you know the right thing to say," while kissing his cheek, "I love you."

Squeezing her hand, "I love you too."

* * *

Groaning, Gabriella turned her head toward her mother, " Gabriella, how are you failing gym?"

"I don't know, mom"

"All you have to do is play dodgeball, you aren't afreaid of being hit, are you?" Ms. Montez said sitting down beside her daughter.

"W - Of course not"

"Then fix this grade, this will mess your average up."

"I - I'll try mama." she said getting up.

"Good."

* * *

"Her mother says she's been crying all the time." Lucille Bolton worriedly informed her husband.

"Why?"

"I don't know when I asked Troy about it he said she was just upset about her father remarrying."

"I didn't know he was"

"Me either, Jack." she sat down.

"Gabriella, aren't you hungry? We have tons of food." Taylor said munching on Cheetos.

Inhaling the familiar scent of cheese,"No, no I'm fine."

"So, Gabby I bought you some cute tops." Sharpay informed her brunette friend.

"It's not like you'd actually see them, all she wears are Troy's hoodies." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah we are totally going shopping, we need new bathing suits, lets go!" Sharpay jumped off the bed in a hurry.

"Um. . . I'll pass, I need to get home and besides I bought a bathing suit already" Gabriella tried to sound convincing.

"Without us?" Sharpay tried to sound hurt.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I gotta go," she grabbed her bag and fled the room as fast as she could.

* * *

"So, where's Troy?" Jason asked whilst dribbling to the basket.

"They went to the mall. . . again." Chad groaned as he missed the pass.

"Whats up with that?" Jason caught the pass from Chad.

"I know, Troy hates shopping and they go like almost every other week." Zeke stopped playing to take a gulp of his water.

"I don't know, they've been acting so weird." Chad plopped down on the pavement.

* * *

"Hi, Ms. Montez is Gabriella there? She isn't picking up her phone." Troy spoke into the phone.

"She's asleep, she was throwing up. I think she has the flu." Ms. Montez said closing the door to her daughter's room.

"Throwing up?"

"Yes, she won't be coming to school today."

"Okay, will you tell her to feel better for me?"

"Will do Troy Good Bye." she hung up.

* * *

"Gosh, I can't handle this Gabriella!" Troy said angrily as his head was held in his hands.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"This is making you sick, this isn't normal." he said looking up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, it is. It will pass." Gabriella sat beside him.

"You're dizzy all the time and you barely eat, its not healthy for you or -"

"Hey guys! oh is this a bad time?" Chad said at the doorway.

"No, I was just leaving." Gabriella spoke standing up from the couch.

"Gabr-"

"Bye." Then she left the room.

* * *

Gabriella was in her bathroom puking. "Gabs are you alright?" Taylor asked concerned.

"No."

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No, but I am hungry."

"C'mon brush your teeth and we'll go out." She helped Gabriella up off the floor.

"Thanks Tay."

* * *

"Dude, what's up with you?" Chad said sitting down on the pavement beside his bestfriend.

"Nothing."

"Why were you two fighting?"

"Nothing, Chad leave it alone."

"She was crying."

Looking down, Troy replied, "I know."

* * *

"GABRIELLA! WAIT!" Troy yelled catching up to Gabriella on the street.

"Go away Troy!"

"No not until we get through this!"

"What? It's not gonna go away, I'm tired. I'm going home."

"I'm sorry, OK? When I saw those papers I freaked I thought we agreed - "

"We did but it's still my choice and it was just an option."

"But you hid it from me." He looked hurt.

"Because of this," she motioned to the argument that was going on, "I love you so much but I - "

"But?"

"Do you see whats happened it's all screwed. We're too young."

"I'm gonna tell my dad!"

"What!"

"We have to tell them it's either my dad or my mom and I don't think I can handle my mom."

"When I tell mine will you come over?" She said coming closer.

"Anything, baby," he said hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"You're WHAT" Ms. Montez yelled while both teenagers cringed at the sound.

"I'm pregnant, mom."

"How long?"

"Three months and two days." she said feeling Troys arms tighten around her.

"You kept this from me?"

"No one knew except for us."

"Did this happen during the camping trip?" Ms. Montez asked earning a nod from Gabriella. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go."

* * *

"How could you not tell us?" Chad demanded.

"Gabriella wasn't ready, we just told her mom yesterday." Troy explained to his teamates.

"You could have told us we're your team." Chad insisted.

"Yeah" Zeke joined in.

"Are you going to keep it?" Jason prompted.

"It's a girl and of course we are." Troy sounded like he was stating the obvious.

"I think I'm happy for you." Chad smiled happily at his friend.

* * *

"How could you be so careless?" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor stop!" Sharpay insisted.

"No! She needs to hear this, your so smart how - this will ruin your future, Stanford. Gabriella, you can't go to that kind of college and carry a baby along."

Sniffling up her tears Gabriella choked out, "I know!"

"You're having an abortion, right?"

"What" Sharpay and Gabriella said in unison.

"It's the only way not to destroy your future." after Taylor said it, Gabriella ran out the doors.

* * *

"What the heck did you do to her? She came out hysterical!" Troy yelled at Taylor.

"I told her what I thought about this."

"Which was?"

"She needs to have and abortion." She stated simply.

"What?" Troy said similar to Sharpay and Gabriella's reactions.

"This will ruin both of your futures."

"This is why she wouldn't tell you, you don't understand."

"What's to understand you were to horny to use a condom?"

"Taylor, we love this baby Okay? So just stop. Gabriella needs your support right now." Troy stated agitated.

"I'm not supporting this, she needs to make it right."

"Dang it! This is our decision!" He screamed.

"No its her's and I just told her what was best to do." Taylor yelled back.

"No, she's three months; we're having a girl."

"She's having the girl, you're not going though the hormones and stuff, you'll leave like all teenage fathers!"

"Why would I leave her?" Troy demanded.

"Because love isn't always enough. I'm not changing my mind, you both are on your own." She told him before leaving.

* * *

"Miss Montez, I'm sorry but your grades are a problem. You're being pulled form the president position and the scholastic decathlon." Principal Matsui said.

"For my gym grade?" When he didn't respond, "Oh, I get it your worried about the schools reputation, you can't have a pregnant girl representing it."

"I'm sorry its just - "

"I understand." She said standing up and leaving.

* * *

"Troy, the principal called." Jack Bolton informed his son while walking to the backyard.

"Yeah?"

"He pulled Gabriella from her extra curriculum activities."

"What but she's - "

"He also called because of the policies to make it equal I- I have to cut you off the team."

"What?" He looked up to his father.

"I looked it up and I'm sorry son but he's right."

"Gahh!" Troy yelled while throwing the ball against the fence.

* * *

Gently placing ice on Troy's eye, Gabriella asked, "Why did you fight him?"

"He called you a slut." Troy managed to say while calming down.

"So? They just want to get to us." Gabriella said quietly while running a finger down his jaw.

"They're doing a good job."

Gabriella bent down and kissed him. "Promise no more." she managed to say before Troy kissed her back.

"No more."

* * *

"She's very healthy, Gabriella how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"A little better."

"You need to rest more okay, and no more Burger King."

Giggling, "OK, I'll try."

"Do you know the date yet?" Troy asked while holding her hand.

"Close to September 10th."

Troy kissed her head then said, "I love you."

* * *

"So do you have any names yet?" Chad asked while pushing buttons on the PlayStation controller.

"Well, Gabriella likes Arian Nicole. I like Becca Lyn."

"You and Gabs are gonna be great parents."

Smiling Troy answered, "I hope so."

* * *

"We're gonna get married after High School." Gabriella smiled when she told Taylor her plans.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you decided to support us Tay."

"You're my best friend Gabs, I had to apologize sometime."

"Why did you wait til September?"

"I don't know. It just seemed right."

"I wish we never fought" Gabriella confessed.

"So, I declare this Sept. 7th day G and T best friends again."

Giggling, "Oh... I need Burger King."

Taylor slaps her hand. "Nu-uh!"

"Ow- OWOWOW!"

"Oh stop whining it was just a slap." Taylor laughed.

"NO Tay. Ow my water just broke!" Gabriella screamed in pain.

"Oh CRAP!"

* * *

"Brie, c'mon just one more you can do it." Troy encouraged her in the delivery room.

"No, I can't" Gabriella strained.

"Yes you can c'mon" He said kissing her forehead. Gabriella's screams filled the room as she pushed the last push until her baby would be in this world.

"Ah we have a baby girl, mommy look -" The doctor stopped mid-sentence as she saw Gabriella.

"Brie?" Troy yelped in panic. He was being pushed out of the room as he heard the one long strand of BEEP!

* * *

"Troy?" Chad said touching his shoulder.

"Go away!" Troy demanded.

"Troy you can't stay like this forever!"

"Why not?" He turned his head to his best friend where Chad was met with his bloodshot eyes.

"Because - you - It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it is. I'm the one who got her pregnant. I'm the reason she- she." Troy broke down in tears.

"You have a responsibility to keep for her." Chad said as her tried to comfort his friend.

* * *

Troy quietly walked in to the hospital room- The Nursery. He was trying so hard to fight the tears this hospital brought forward. "Gabriella, why did you leave us." You could barely hear his hushed voice. He walked up to the little crib labeled Bolton. "Hey baby girl," he said while picking up the week old baby. "It's daddy." And once again his tears came crashing down.

The End!

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Plz review. 3**


End file.
